Rosie's Funfair Special
Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special for North American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot Emily and Rosie have to take a funfair train at Brendam Docks. Rosie excitedly hopes that the Fat Controller will ask her to pull the funfair train but much to her disappointment, he gives the job to Emily and chooses Rosie to be Emily's back engine. Meanwhile, Rosie is sadly puffing along the line when an idea flies into her funnel: if she arrives at the docks before Emily, she will take the funfair train instead, making Emily go straight to High Farm, hoping it will help her. Soon, Rosie arrives at the docks and gasps as she sees how long the train is. Then she couples up but did not know that Emily was already coupled up on the other end of the train, waiting for Rosie. Rosie starts to pull as hard as she could but this causes a coupling to break. Rosie leaves with the train but does not realise that she has left half of the train behind with Emily. Meanwhile, Rosie chuffs happily along, but then there was trouble: another coupling breaks and the truck on the end smashes into the level crossing where Bertie is waiting, blocking him there. It is not long before another coupling breaks, which causes the sugar truck to crash into Stepney. Rosie continues puffing along but as she climbs Gordon's hill, another coupling breaks once again and the flatbed with the Ferris Wheel seats crashes into Emily behind her, who was bringing the rest of the train, causing her to become stuck. Soon Rosie cheerfully arrives at Maithwaite station but her mind soon changes when she sees the Fat Controller. He is very angry and scolds Rosie for disobeying him and causing confusion and delay. To make things worse, he tells her that she left half of the train behind and now there will not be any funfair for the children. Rosie feels terrible, but then she apologises and promises to set things right. So Rosie fetches Rocky and brings him to Emily, who is still stuck. Rosie apologises to Emily for her silly behaviour and tells her that she will take the other trucks when Rocky clears the line. Soon the two engines are coupled up and arrive at Maithwaite just in time. That evening, Rosie and Emily are watching the happy children at the funfair. Rosie hopes that she and Emily could work together again and admits that working with Emily is best of all. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (speaks only in US dub; does not speak in UK dub) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Giggles (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm (mentioned) * Hill Farm (mentioned) * The Windmill (deleted scene) Trivia * The coconuts that were in the last truck behind Rosie's train are actually coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the pink sugar truck hits him. In the UK version, he does not say anything. * This episode marks Stepney's first appearance since the seventh season and his first speaking role since the fifth season episode, Stepney Gets Lost, though he only speaks in the US narration. This is also his last appearance to date. This is also his first appearance in new footage since the sixth season, as both of his appearances in the seventh season were via stock footage. * Stepney did not have a CGI face when the truck hit him, but in a rare picture, he did. * It is possible that Stepney's appearance in this episode was inspired by the fact that writer Andrew Viner's favourite Railway Series book was Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * This is the last episode in which Rosie is the main character until the twenty-first season episode, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. * In this episode, Stepney's whistle sound is Thomas' in a half step higher in pitch. * This marks the last appearance of the Sodor Ironworks to date, although it is mentioned a few times after this episode. Goofs * This episode aired before Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Edward Strikes Out in Australia, meaning the audience would not know who Rosie and Rocky are. * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm," but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my" but instead, he gasps. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, it's side is upside down. * The French title is misleading as the episode was not centred around Toby. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the level crossing, Bertie disappears. * On the Milkshake! airing, the subtitles referred to Cranky as "Frankie." Merchandise * TrackMaster - Rosie's Fun Fair Special and Sodor Carnival (discontinued) * Books - Rosie and the Special * Magazine Stories - Fun at the Carnival! Home Media Releases Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes